Fogságban
by nakomgeri
Summary: Ichigo egy csata után Grimmjow fogságába esik, és nem is sejti szabadságának milyen ára lesz. Azonban amikor megkapja, szabadsága mégsem lesz olyan édes, mint gondolta és rá kell jönnie, hogy teste hiába szabadult, szíve az espada fogságában maradt.


Hirtelen felriadok álmomból. Van még valaki a szobámban. Tudom. Hallom a halk szuszogást, és a hang irányába fordulok. Mellettem a takaró emelkedik és süllyed, majd egy kék hajkorona tűnik fel a paplan alól. Most már kifújom az eddig bent tartott levegőt és elmosolyodok saját reakciómon. Nehéz megszokni, hogy nem vagyok egyedül. Az egész akkor kezdődött…

A bal vállamon egy hatalmas vágás tátongott és a homlokomból is szivárgott a vér. Bár az odatapadt tincsek valamelyest felfogták a karmazsin folyadékot, de az így is a szemembe folyt. Hunyorogva néztem a velem szemben álló ellenfelemre. Grimmjow sem volt jobb állapotban. Kabátját és hakamáját teljesen eláztatta a mellkasából csorgó vér és hangosan zihált.

- Na mi van Shinigami? Úgy látom, mindjárt kidőlsz! – vigyorgott rám az espada.

- Pont te beszélsz, Arrancar, alig állsz a lábadon! – viszonoztam a gesztust.

- Ch. Te csak ne jártasd a pofád! Majd' összeesel! – gúnyolódott tovább.

Tudtuk, hogy már egyikünk se bírja sokáig, és beleadtuk minden erőnket egy utolsó csapásba. Őrült sebességgel rontottunk a másiknak. Ahogy a kardok egymásnak ütköztek, szikrákat hányva hangosan felsikoltottak. A két acélpenge szinte szétrobbant, csak az akaraterőnk és a győzelem utáni vágy tartotta őket egyben. Aztán egy rémes hang ütötte meg a fülemet, majd a fém megadta magát. Először csak egy vékony repedés futott végig a pengén, majd az egész darabokra hullott.

Ennyi volt. Vesztettem. A barátaim, a családom. Mindenkit cserbenhagytam. Gyenge vagyok.

Zuhanok, és tudom, hogy nem élem túl. Aztán egy erős kar nyúl felém, majd elsötétül a világ.

Kinyitom a szemem és a fehér plafont bámulom. Nem haltam meg? Ezt a vállamba nyilalló fájdalom is igazolja. De, hogy lehet ez? És egyáltalán hol a francban vagyok?

- Már azt hittem sose kelsz fel, Shinigami – jegyezte meg egy gúnyos hang.

- Grimmjow? – ismeretem fel a hang gazdáját

- Heh. Nem, a húsvéti nyuszi – mondta és fölém hajolt. – Elég szarul nézel ki!

- Pofa be! – grimaszoltam rá – Különben is, te sem nézel ki jobban. Vagy halloween van, és múmiának öltöztél?

- Tudd hol a helyed, Shinigami! Az életed a kezemben van! – és szavainak hangsúlyt adva erősen megszorította vállamat. A fájdalomtól felszisszentem, mire Grimmjow elégedetten vigyorgott. Aztán hátat fordított nekem és elindult kifelé, de mielőtt kiért volna, neki szegeztem a kérdést.

- Miért mentettél meg?

Grimmjow egy pillanatra megállt és maga elé meredt, majd kisétált a szobából. Egy ideig még hallottam a távolodó léptek zaját, de aztán az is elhalt. Egyedül maradtam és az ajtó is nyitva állt. Itt volt a remek alkalom, hogy meglépjek, de valamiért mégse tettem. Valahogy azt éreztem, hogy biztonságban vagyok, magam sem tudom, hogy miért. Plusz ezekkel a sérülésekkel nem jutottam volna túl messzire. Bár, ha akkor tudom, hogy mi vár majd rám fejvesztve menekülök.

Egy ideig vártam, hogy Grimmjow visszatérjen, de lassan mégis elbóbiskoltam. Amikor felébredtem a kékhajú espada már a szobában volt és egy székről engem figyelt. Zavaromban kicsit elpirultam és elkaptam róla tekintetem.

- Mióta vagy itt? – kérdeztem közönyösen, a plafont bámulva.

- Már egy ideje. Egek! Hogy te mennyit tudsz aludni Shinigami!

- Tudod a gyógyuláshoz sok pihenésre van szükségem! – válaszoltam sértetten, de Grimmjow csak nevetett rajtam. Megvártam, amíg befejezi, aztán visszatértem arra, ami egész nap foglalkoztatott.

- Még nem válaszoltál egy kérdésemre.

- Milyen kérdésről beszélsz? – adta a hülyét.

- Arról, hogy miért mentettél meg.

- Arra megvannak a saját indokaim – válaszolta közönyösen.

- És mégis milyen indokok? – pattantam fel idegesen. – Talán harcolni akarsz még? Vagy túszként akarsz használni?

- Egyik sem. Egész más célból hagytalak életben – mondta vigyorogva és végignyalta felsőajkát. Sejtettem, hogy ez rám nézve nem jelent túl sok jót.

- Tudni akarod, hogy miért kíméltelek meg Shinigami? Hm? – suttogta kéjesen fülembe és belenyalt fülkagylómba, mire én elvörösödtem.

Ugye nem azt akarja? De hát ő egy férfi! Vagy ez is csak Aizen egyik kegyetlen tréfája? De gondolataimat hamar félbeszakította az espada. Párat suhintott kardjával és én ott álltam előtte meztelenül, egyedül csak a sebeimet borító kötések voltak rajtam. Arcom már lángokban állt a szégyentől és a megalázottságtól.

- Nincs mit szégyellned Shinigami! – jegyezte meg vigyorogva, ahogy végigfuttatta tekintetét testemen, de nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy ez gúnyolódás volt vagy dicséret.

- Mé… Mégis mit akarsz csinálni? – hebegtem.

- Elég nagy ütést kaphattál a fejedre, ha még mindig nem fogtad fel – vigyorgott továbbra is rám és megszabadult ruháitól. Neki se volt mit szégyellnie. Nagyot nyeltem.

- Én… Én ezt nem akarom!

- És az kit érdekel? Te a zsákmányom vagy és jogom van azt csinálni veled, amit akarok. De jobban jársz, ha nem ellenkezel. Felfogtad? És most szopj!

- Hogy mi? – sápadtam el hirtelen.

- Mi van, nem érted? Lebetűzzem neked?

- Miért, te olyat is tudsz? – tört felszínre dacos énem, de amint ezt kimondtam, rájöttem, hogy óriási hibát követtem el.

- Gúnyolódsz? Milyen nagy lett a pofád, Shinigami! – gurult dühbe az espada. – Én kíméletesen akartam, de ha te nem…

Az ágyra lökött és erősen leszorította kezeimet. Próbáltam kiszabadítani magamat, de ezzel csak annyit értem el, hogy csuklómon erősödött a szorítás.

- Ne! Ne! Kérlek, hagyjál! – kiabáltam, de esdeklésem nem hatotta meg.

Aztán minden előkészítés nélkül durván belém hatolt, és vad tempóval mozogni kezdett. Felüvöltöttem a fájdalomtól, de nem érdekelte. Mintha üvöltésem feltüzelné, egyre gyorsította lökéseit. Éreztem, hogy combomon csorog le a meleg vér, sebeim egy része újból felszakadt és a bele folyó izzadság marta őket. A fájdalom szinte elviselhetetlen volt. Büszkeségem utolsó darabja is szétmállott és eleredtek könnyeim. Halkan zokogtam, és a sós cseppek marták az arcomat, de már nem érdekelt, hogy meglátja gyengeségem.

Aztán egyszer csak véget ért a feszítő érzés. Grimmjow már nem volt bennem. Vajon órák voltak? Vagy csak percek? Nem tudom. Grimmjow ruhájához lépett és gyorsan felöltözött. Egy pillantást vetett könnyáztatta arcomra és meggyötört testemre. Szeméből mintha sajnálat sugárzott volna. Száját résnyire kinyitotta, mintha mondani akarna valamit, de végül nem szólalt meg. Megfordult és kisétált a szobából, majd hallottam a zár kattanó hangját.

Mozdulni sem bírtam. Kimerültem és a legapróbb mozdulat is fájdalommal járt. Annyira mocskosnak és szánalmasnak éreztem magam. Aizen persze biztosan valahol élvezkedik a szenvedésemen.

Aztán lassan a fájdalom és a fáradtság úrrá lett rajtam és mély álomba zuhantam.


End file.
